Tigers Dawn
by Sailor Leo
Summary: Somebody regrets his actions with Makoto, and comes back to make up for it. A guaranteed Makoto pairing never seen before!
1. Prologue

Tigers Dawn By Sailor Leo 

Prologue

Hey!  Sailor Leo here!  This story is basically about the often overlooked Sailor Jupiter.  This is her story of strength, self-development, and love.  I will tell you, the coupling at first may seem like Nephlite/Makoto, but believe me, it will change.

Makotos romance in this story is one that has never ever been written before.  While not an OC, it is an old enemy.  One not many expect.  

I do have plans to finish this, and I have a beginning and an ending planned.  I have pretty much all of the chapters outlined, and written.  All you have to do is wait while I write them.

Here are some translations, which may be helpful for you, in case you get confused:

Makoto: Lita/Sailor Jupiter

Minako: Mina/Sailor Venus

Ami: Amy/Sailor Mercury

Rei: Raye/Sailor Mars

Usagi: Serena/Sailor Moon

Chibi-Usa: Rini/Sailor Mini-Moon

Ginzuishou: Silver Imperium Crystal

Setsuna: Trista/Sailor Pluto

Haruka: Amara/Sailor Uranus

Michiru: Michelle/Sailor Neptune

Neo-Queen Serenity: Usagi, future Queen

Neo-Princess Serenity: Chibi-Usa, future Princess

Yuuichirou: Chad (Reis gnarly temple assistant)

Miishi: Don't remember his name, Michel?  In season one, he was the ice skater who skated with Makoto (when Makoto first realized she could skate well and Usagi ice skates for the first time)

Kunzite: Malachite

Cooan, Petz, Beruche, Karaberas – The Sisters (forgot the first one) Prisma, Birty, Avery, respectively

Unazuki: Andrews little sister

If needed, I'll add more later, using fanfiction.nets excellent chapter system..

Update 1.0: changed Minakos location from London to New York

Update 1.1: changed Jupiters codename from Soldier Jupiter to Jupiter Warrior

Update 1.2: Added Yuuichirou and Miishi to the translations

Update 1.3: Fixed some spelling errors, added the Sisters to the translation list

So, sit back, relax, and enjoy, a brand new original Makoto romance!

And as always, the disclaimer:

I do not own Sailor Moon.  Naeko Takeuchi does.  The characters do not belong to me, although the story does.  

And now, on with the show!


	2. Chapter One: Heartbreak! Makotos Memori...

Tigers Dawn By Sailor Leo 

Chapter One: Heartbreak!  Makotos Memories

"Hurry Tiger!  Go while you still can!" the young Princess cried to one of her best friends.  An old tiger roared at her.  It was afraid.  Who wouldn't be?  The commotion of the noises all around the Princess and her Tiger was deafening.

The transportation room was unusually full.  It was one of the most high tech places on Jupiter, since the war planet usually relied on strength rather than technology.  Of course, being a part of the Silver Alliance required such a room to allow easy transportation between planets for diplomats.  The room was jam-packed with frantic citizens and a few cowardly warriors escaping in ships and teleportation tubes.

Princess Makoto of Jupiter was in her battle uniform, which the tiger had rarely seen her out of since the Princess became thirteen. That was only three years ago.  Her normally shiny and carefully tied back honey brown hair was strayed and matted.  Several cuts and bruises marred her face.  Her hair tie had long since been lost in battle.  Several strands of hair stuck to her sweat stained and dirty face.

The Tiger, who had been the Princess's longest friend, companion, and confidant, looked at the Princess questionably.  Princess Makoto attempted to push the large feline into one of the transportation tubes.

"Nephlites' forces are getting closer." The Princess said to herself more to than the Tiger.  

It was obvious to tell.  The citizens and soldiers came in faster, each more bloody and than the last.  Finally, after a few seconds, the Princess of Jupiter and her Tiger were the only living beings left.  The others had either fled via the transportation tubes and ships or were dead.  In the tigers panic, it had given up strength and Princess Makoto was able to shove him in.  "Don't worry," The Princess comforted her friend.  "You're going back to the Amazon lands, where they found you before you came with me." The Princess managed a weak smile as she entered the destination and the confused Tiger faded away.

Ever since the Princess was born, she had been with that Tiger.  As soon as she could be fed, the Tiger had been by her side.  Pets were so rare on Jupiter, since the planets gravity would crush smaller weaker animals like kittens and rabbits.  Princess Makoto and her Tiger had been inseparable.  Of course, the Tiger was two years older than her, but that was because it would not survive on Jupiter as a baby.  So in a lot of ways, the Tiger was like her older brother.  Her suitors despised it, believing Princess Makoto loved the Tiger more than anything.  And in truth, the Princess of Jupiter did.  That was why she was taking such care to send it back to the Amazon lands.  

Just as her calloused and battle worn hands were punch in her own destination on the keypad near the tubes, she was knocked into the nearby wall by a dark energy blast.  Princess Makoto slid to the floor, her head swimming.  She was able to make out a dark familiar outline.

"Well, well, well.  The Princess and Guardian of Jupiter is finally at my feet." A calm and deep casual voice chuckled.

"Nephlite." The Princess wheezed.  The former General of Jupiter smiled.  He knelt down on one knee, taking her chin in his gloved fingers.  Princess Makoto scowled, as she knocked his hand away.  She could already see the dark aura around him.  The raw negative energy given to him by Beryl, his new Queen and Mistress.  Dark shadow minions were behind him, some covered in blood.  And shadow minions did not bleed.

Nephlite let out a loud, mocking laugh, which made Makotos' ears ring.  He leaned in close, resting his forehead against hers.  A sarcastic and somewhat psychotic grin was etched across the Dark Generals face.

"I finally have power to match yours, Mako-chan.  Now I can protect you.  Isn't that great?" his eyes were like that of a child getting a BB gun for Christmas.  "It's always been the other way around, right?  You always protected me.  I had no power to protect you, but you were always the Protector.  After all, you WERE The Senshi of Protection!  Hehehe…and now…" he was overcome in a fit of psychotic giggles.  The Princess's face stayed stony, though her nose crinkled slightly at the smell of Nephlites' breath, which held the stench of copper.

"And now you can't even save yourself from me, Princess!  But that's ok now!" Nephlite laughed, like it was the funniest thing in the world.  He cradled the silent Soldier in his arms.  Nephlite seemed to be holding her like a Father to his little girl, but the Princess could feel it.  He was holding onto her as a scared child, not a comforting man.

"Beryl's made you insane." Princess Makoto stated plainly.  His face turned from gleeful to frightened and angry.  He roughly grabbed her by the shoulders and stared at her straight in the eye, as if he was waiting for her to laugh and apologize.  The Jupitarian Princess held the same cold, blank look in her eyes.

"SILENCE!" he backhanded his former beloved hard.  The back of her skull smashed into the metal wall.  

"Don't you SEE?" Nephlite screamed in her face.  "Beryl wanted us to be together!  That's why she gave me this, you see?  So I can protect you.  She wanted me to be happy, and she wants you to be happy too!" he explained frantically.  It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than her.

"I did it for you.  She did it for us!" he cried, as disbelief came into his own eyes, at his own realizations of what he had done came upon him.  Tears came down his eyes, as he realized the truth.  He leaned over to his Princess, and she, at last, saw what she wanted in his eyes.  Sanity.  Nephlite caressed her cheek with the back of his gloved hand and smiled.  She smiled back sadly.  The General lightly pressed his lips upon those of his Princess.  

She could feel it.  His, no, Beryl's dark aura was overpowering his last light of goodness.  She could feel his thoughts come into hers.

'It's too late.' She could hear him.  But he was not speaking.  It was his voice, inside her head.  The gift of telepathy was a small gift the General of Jupiter shared only with the Royal family of Jupiter, of which Princess Makoto was now the last.  'This is the last of my pure life force.  The Darkness will soon destroy it.  Princess, you know what you must do.  There is no pure life left on this planet.'

'I know.' Tears leaked through Princess Makotos beautiful green eyes.  'That's why I weep.  Because I know.  And…'

'I was so blind.' Nephlites thoughts interrupted hers.  The antennae on the Princess's tiara rose up.  The dark minions behind them began to panic as the golden tiara, as well as Nephlite and Princess Makoto, became engulfed in swirling crackles of electricity.

Their final thoughts were the same.

'To know nothing means eternal happiness.'

From the Earths Moon, everybody could see the planet of Jupiter sparkle with the shimmering bolts of Sailor Jupiter's last attack.  And the first line of the Silver Millenniums defenses.

---

Makoto shot up from her state of sleep.  She peeled off of her sweat-drenched sheets.  Through her tiny apartment window she could still see the full Moon.  The cold wind was blowing through the open window, despite the August weather.   Makoto wrapped her sheet around her and softly padded over to the window to close it.  

She rested her forehead against the cold windowpane, letting the bitter cold reach her skin.  Immediately, goose bumps rose up on the back of her neck, arms, and legs.  Makoto let out a soft sigh as she wrapped her arms around herself.  She'd been having dreams from her past ever since she had reached her Eternal form.

Out of the corner of her eye, Makoto glanced at one of her plants.  She blew a strand of hair away from her face in frustration and approached it.  Handling one of the leaves in her hands, she carefully inspected it.  A growl rose in her throat.  There was nothing she could do.  It was from the cold.  

The world was changing.  None of the Senshi knew it would happen so quickly.   She knew when the nuclear winter was coming.  All of the Senshi knew.  Right after the day of Makoto, Usagi, Ami, and Reis graduation, they received a prophesy from Sailor Saturn and a confirmation of Sailor Pluto.  The Nuclear Winter was to come by Princess Serenity's 20th year, eventually freezing over the entire world.

And then ten thousand years later, after the Earth had had a chance to heal and replenish itself, Serenity would awaken as Queen.  And, with her Ginzuishou she would awaken all of those with pure hearts.  

With the Ginzuishou, she would perform miracles, and grant immortality to herself, her guardians, and all who wished it.  She would reign with her King and her little Princess.  The Neo-Silver Millennium would be the most prosperous civilization ever.

After they had received their prophecy, Sailor Saturn, the Senshi of Rebirth had given all of the Senshi their final forms.  Eternal.  That was six months ago.  Usagi had celebrated her Nineteenth birthday three months ago in Italy.  And now it was August, the nuclear winter slowly but surely beginning. 

Ever since then, after Makoto transformed into Eternal for the first time, Makoto had been having dreams of her previous life on Jupiter.  She had to work harder to control her powers, almost shocking everybody with static electricity.  Her strength doubled as well.  She was as strong as, if not stronger, than Sailor Uranus.  Makotos hair was also taking a more reddish tint to it.  Not only that, but everything was reminding her of Nephlite and Tiger.  

Makoto let a small frown cross her face as she made her way to the kitchen.  The only Tiger she had ever known had been her enemy.  The Senshi of Electricity poured water into her favorite teakettle.  Makoto could still remember how long she had been sick from waiting in the rain for so long.  Waiting for him…

She put the teakettle on the stove and set on the heat.   Reaching up into the cupboard to get her favorite rose petal tea bag, Makoto could still feel an ache in her heart.  She had really felt something special inside for him.  He had reached a part of her that she had let nobody reach.  A part she always kept hidden from everyone.  From boys, her friends, her fellow Sailor Senshi…

Makotos concentration was broken as the sounds of the ringing phone pierced her thoughts.  She dropped the box of tea bags in her surprise.  Makoto swore.  She kicked up the box into her hands and set it on the counter as she walked briskly into the living room where her cordless phone was.  Grouping around for it in the moonlight, she finally grasped it, and pressed the Talk button.  

"Hello?"

"HIIIIIIIIII!" a familiar shrill high-pitched hyper voice made Makoto cringe.

"Hey Mina-chan." Makoto said calmly.  "You have any idea what time it is?" 

"NOPE!" the blonde cheerfully yelled on the other line.  "I'm in New York, remember?" 

"Yea…that's right.  So, what's up?" Makoto asked as she made her way back to the kitchen, with the cordless phone tucked between her shoulder and her ear.  

"I didn't wake you up, did I?  I forgot how the time zones are different in New York!" Minako giggled.  Makoto smiled faintly as she reached into the cupboard for a teacup.

"Nah.  Neighbors woke me up." Makoto lied.  

"Don't you tell stories to me Mako-chan!  You've been having dreams about your past too, haven't you?" Makoto couldn't help but chuckle.  Minako was her best friend, and at times, like her older sister.  Nobody even knew that Minako was older than Makoto, if only by five months.

"Yea.  But how did you…"

"Because everybody's been having them, silly!" Minako exclaimed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  "Mostly the Inner scouts, though Ami wasn't sure whether or not you would have them because technically, Jupiter is an outer planet.  So tell me Mako-chan, which Dark General was it?"

"Huh?  Dark General?" Makoto questioned.

"Yea.  In our pasts, there were Generals who used to be on our side, and then they turned over to Beryl.  I've been having dreams about Kunzite, you remember, one of the last Generals with the tan and the silver hair?  He was such a cutie…oh yea!  And Ami has had dreams about Zoicite.  He was one of the first guys you fought when you became a Sailor Scout, the rose petal guy.  Remember?"

"Ahuh…" Makoto confirmed, somewhat dazed.  "Wait, you've heard from Ami?"

"That's right!  She's still in that Medical School in Germany, Usagi's just now returning from Italy, and Reis still managing her Grandfathers temple, oh Mako-chan, is she mad at me for missing her Grandfathers funeral?" 

"No.   The funeral was surprisingly large.  Her grandpa had a lot of friends, so I'm sure if you were there she wouldn't have noticed you.  She barely had time to say hello to me, that's for sure."

"I'm sorry." Minako said sympathetically.  Her demeanor quickly reverted back to its old self.  "Poor Mako-chan, nobody pays attention to you," she teased playfully.  

"Poor blondie Minako, having to go back to being Sailor V in New York by night and trying out for a gazillion auditions a day." Makoto teased back.  

"And you think I haven't heard of the mysterious winged fighter Soldier Jupiter protecting Tokyo?" Minako giggled.  "And don't you dare deny it either, I have something to say and you keep making me get off topic!"

"All right!  I deny nothing!" Makoto confessed, "So what was it you called to say Mina-chan?"

"Surprise!  I'm not in New York anymore!  And Usagi got back from Italy, and Ami's back from Germany!  We're all here at Reis temple!" Minako burst into another fit of giggles.  "I drew the short straw so they made me call you up this early and invite you for breakfast at Reis temple!"

Makotos mind went blank.  All the Senshi were back.  Her friends who she hadn't seen in a year were back!  But, all of them coming back at the same time, and arranging a meeting at Reis temple, well, that never came up with good results.

It was not Minako on the phone asking "Mako-chan?  Hello?  Are you still there?" that brought her back to reality and present thought, but the whistling of her own boiling teakettle.

---

The image of Makotos shocked face became distorted with ripples of water.  A large tigers paw dipped into the cool pond, as if trying to reach the face in the water.

"It's not healthy to be watching a girl that long." A hawk crowed.  The tiger looked up at the night sky, and saw his hawk friend fly out the lush green trees.  His hawk friend landed right next to him.  The tiger groaned and rolled onto its side, facing the hawk.  Through its lazy half closed and tired eyes, the tiger could make out the hawk shooing away some of the fire flies that liked to fly by the pond with its wings.

"Why do you care so much?  It's not like there's much else to do." The tiger retorted.  It nuzzled the cool green meadow, it's fur and whiskers becoming one with the green grass.

"She's all you've been looking at.  The Jupiter Senshi, I mean." A fish piped in, as it swam up to the edge of the pond.  "Everything!" it continued.  "Her dream, her soul, her thoughts, her life, past and present.  The only reason you haven't been looking at her future is because Master Helios said you couldn't do that in the dream pond!"

"Don't make me eat you, Fish Eye." The Tiger growled.

"Oh hush!" Fish Eye playfully splashed at Tigers Eye with its tail.  Tigers Eye bared its teeth at his fish friend.

"Knock it off, both of you!" Hawks Eye exclaimed, flapping his wings in attempt to calm them down.

"You stay out of this!" the Tiger and the Fish yelled at Hawk Eye.  

"Ooh, I'm scared.  What're you gonna do Fish Eye?  Splash at me?" Hawk squawked.  He flew out of the way just in time to avoid Tiger Eyes massive claw swiping at him.

"You're more of a chicken than a hawk." Fish Eye grumbled. 

While Fish Eye and Hawks Eye argued, Tigers Eye turned back on his stomach.  He let his focus back to the pond.  It was showing him the past.

"It's true." The image of a blonde boy was saying to Makotos own image.  "Most people who dance here become couples afterwards." 

Tigers Eye let out a sad sigh as he recognized which vision this was.  Hawks Eye perched himself between the two ears on top of Tigers Eyes head.  "I remember this one."  Tigers Eye said.

The image in the pond shifted.  As always, Fish Eye could not be seen as he swam in the water.

"Thank you, for waiting so long" the vision Tigers Eye was saying to the vision Makoto.  A smile reached Makotos features.  

'I was so warm.  And yet, for some reason I was so nervous.  I think I know why now.'

Yet again, the image in the pond changed.  It was Makoto.  She looked different.  Makoto was more regal, and she held her head higher.  She was wearing a lovely green dress in what looked like an old castle.  The Princess of Jupiter was kneeling in the halls with a tiger.  Music was playing in another part of the castle.  

"I don't want to go out there and be with the others.  I'm so glad that there's barely any dances on Jupiter, but still…" Princess Makoto scratched her pet tiger behind the ears.

"I wish you could dance with me." The Princess said wistfully.  "I bet you'd be more fun to dance with then all of those stuffy arrogant…"

"Ahem…" a cough interrupted Princess Makotos rants.  She turned around and put on a fake smile.  "Ah, General Nephlite!  What are you doing here on the Moon Kingdom?  Don't you have duties to take care of back on Jupiter?"

"I should be asking the same thing about that infernal tiger.  Really Princess, do you find it necessary to bring him everywhere?" he scoffed.  "Surely at least I would be a more suitable dance partner." He finally said.  The General reached out a gloved hand.  Princess Makoto stared at it.

"Please?" his tone turned softer.  "That Beryl lady from Earth is wanting to dance with all the other Generals, and she's not taking no for an answer." Nephlites eyes stared straight into hers.  The poor Princess couldn't resist his intense gaze.

"All right." She submitted.  "You owe me for this."  She took his hand.

"Of course, Princess" Nephlite agreed as he pulled her up from her kneeling position.  He led her off to the ballroom.  Princess Makoto turned over her shoulder to look at her tiger.

"Don't worry!" she comforted the tiger.  "I'll come back, and we'll dance!" she winked at it, and the tiger's ears perked up.  The Princess laughed before Nephlite dragged her off.  

The image faded, and returned to just Fish Eye swimming around in the pond.

"We already know this." Hawk Eye said.  

"Yea!" Fish Eye agreed.  "Even though this one is new, you already knew that you used to be her pet."

The dream pond rippled again, much to the Amazon Trios surprise.  

This time, it didn't show Tigers Eye or Makoto.  It showed a little girl with pink hair talking to a Pegasus in what looked like a nice comfortable room of an average 20th century house.

"I don't understand!" the little girl said to the Pegasus.  "How could Mako be in love with somebody she just met?"

"Sometimes it's possible for people to fall in love at first sight." The Pegasus replied.  "Maybe some day you will too."

The two were interrupted by a scream.  The pink-headed girl hurried downstairs of the house.  A blonde, older girl with a similar hairstyle as the smaller girls was holding a phone.

"What's wrong Usagi?" the little girl asked.  The older girl was holding the phone, her hands trembling.

"Mako-chan…" the older girl stuttered.  Her eyes were wide in shock.  "She..she…hasn't come home from that dance yet…"

The image was distorted by Fish Eye jumping up right through it.

"You never told us you made her wait so long!" Fish Eye exclaimed.

"It's not something I wanted to brag about." Tigers Eye explained calmly.  "What triggered that vision, anyway?"

"I did." A feminine voice from behind a tree said.  She softly stepped out from her hiding place.  It was the young Princess of Neo-Tokyo.  Standing tall and proud was the pink haired princess.  She was much older than her younger counter-part in the vision.  She now looked the same age as the Sailor Moon that the Amazon Trio had fought in the past.  She looked older, and more mature.  Her pink hair was not short anymore, but long, if not longer, than her blonde mother.  

"Hello, Princess!" Fish Eye exclaimed happily.  "What brings you to Elysion?"

"Oh!" The Princess looked down and blushed.  A shameful smile crept across her face.  

"I was just looking for He….um..never mind.  I apologize for listening in.  You…" Princess Serenity stepped forward.  "Tigers Eye, Helios has told me about you.  And I still remember, from the 20th century." She trailed off.  The princess kneeled down in the cool green grass in front of Tigers Eye.  Hawks eye flew over to the nearest tree branch.

"You have feelings for her.  Your heart is true now, and your intentions are pure.  Is that correct?" she asked.  She took Tiger Eyes head into her hands staring at him straight into his eyes.

"Yes, Princess.  It is true." Tigers Eye purred.  

"Well then," Princess Serenity released Tigers Eye and fingered her silver chain.  She pulled out a silver crystal, and an odd looking key.

"For the benefit of Sailor Jupiter, I will help you."

---

Hey!  Sailor Leo here!  I'm back, with my writing, and a fresh new idea.  Don't you worry, I have a full plan drawn out to finish this!

So, what is the new Princess's plan for our love-struck Tigers Eye?  

So, who is this mysterious person who is blowing up cities across the world?  And how can he be two places at the same time?  WHAT?  They're twins?!  And they're children of who?!  Can't wait for the next chapter: **Surprise!  Beryls Twins?!**

_We will finally have revenge for our mother!_

_It's settled then!  We'll have a training trip in the mountains in one week._

_You sure are a fine skater, Miss Makoto._


	3. Chapter Two: Surprise! Beryls Twins!

Tigers Dawn By Sailor Leo 

Chapter Two: Surprise!  Beryls Twins?!

Nobody in New York had ever remembered such a peaceful nights sleep.  At eight, when the son had just set, the city was ready to retire after a long days work.  When the inhabitants saw the night sky illuminate, the citizens never really thought much of it.  If anything, most viewed it natural.  No one also noticed when a small child with long purple hair showed up in the middle of Town Square.  It wasn't until the girl levitated six stories into the air did they begin to speculate if the girl was no run of the mill street performer.

And then when the girl, with the beautiful heavenly cherub voice spoke, people turned their heads in wonder and amazement.  

**_"Bright Night." _**

And then, they felt an overcoming sadness.  One that was so overbearing, so strong, that they felt the only way to get it to leave their insides was the sweet release of death.  Everybody within a half of a mile of the minute girl went to great lengths to end their own lives.  The lucky ones had sharp objects, and were able to slit their throats and wrists quickly.  

The other ones weren't as fortunate.  The children and the homeless went to greater lengths to escape the blackness and incredible weight upon their heart and soul.  Some ran into walls, attempting to bash their own skulls in with bricks.  Others wrapped their hands around their own throats and held tightly, never letting go.

Halfway across the world, the same thing was happening.  

In Warsaw, Germany, the exact same event was happening just as the small children were being let out for school.  They were a bit curious as to why the sky was so unusually dark.  And the bizarre looking small child.  He was a small boy, the exact same age as the girl with the long dark red hair across the world.  The small boy levitated six stories in the middle of the city.  The boy laughed in a husky voice,   

"Dunklen Tag" 

****

No scientist or psychiatrist, or anybody would probably ever explain why the small children viciously attacked each other with the intent to kill.  The day was known as bloody Monday throughout history.  

In New York, some were crying out for their hero.  She was the lovely winged, masked, sailor suited warrior, Sailor V.  But she did not come and save the suicidal citizens from themselves.  In Warsaw, the citizens were crying for the highly intelligent winged, masked, sailor suited warrior, Doctor Mercury.  She too, did not come and save the tiny homicidal schoolchildren from the others, or themselves.

Exactly ten minutes later, the two children disappeared from sight.  It was as if they merged with the sky themselves.

Both the children disappeared and reappeared on the top of Tokyo Tower, where the sun was just now rising.  

"Nawuhd," the girl said to her brother, "We should attack here.  The ultimate attack, it would surely draw out the Senshi."  

"No Dawuhn." Nawuhd said back to his sister.  "We must stick to the plan.  Even if the Sailor Senshi did leave Germany and America, they will surely get the message.  Then we will see what they can do."

"I don't want to wait!" Dawuhn whined.  She grabbed her brothers' hand, and a mysterious dark orb appeared between the two.  "Mom did not want us to use the last of her power for us to watch and wait!"

"I know, Sis." Nawuhd agreed.  He barely touched the orb with his fingertips.  "It's filled with the dark energy she possessed and stole.  The energy and the power she took from the four generals, humans, and herself.  But, if we time this right, and the Senshi get their message, than we can use Beryls' gift to its full potential!"  The boy suddenly winced.  

"Sis, it hurts…"

Dawuhn looked back at the sun, and realized it had almost risen.  She turned back to her twin brother, and put her hand on his shoulder.  

"The sun has almost risen completely." She informed him.  "You had best leave."

Nawuhd slowly faded away from distance.

"Don't worry Brother.  Once we destroy the Senshi and obtain the Ginzuishou, we will find a way to walk together." She cried, reaching out for Nawuhd.

"I know, Sis." Nawuhd said kindly.  His translucent faced turned hard and cold.  

"We will finally have revenge for our mother!"

And then he disappeared, leaving his twin sister all alone in the streets of Tokyo.

--- 

The cries of the German and the United States citizens never reached their saviors, Doctor Mercury and Sailor V.  In fact, the two were in Reis temple, catching up on their careers in foreign countries in Reis room.  Usagi was late, as usual.  None of the other Senshi blamed her, since she had been in Italy for a long time and needed to see her "Mamo-chan".  Rei herself was surprised that "Meatball Head" could last in a foreign country on her own.  But she had shocked everybody in her last birthday at her maturity, sincerity, and sense of duty.  It was like their little Usagi had grown up so fast.  Ami believed she was truly "awakening" into her role as Queen. 

The only person who failed to understand that Usagi had changed into a woman and had fully matured, was the one who mattered most to Usagi.  Her Mamoru.  The Senshi heard the door open and close.  The three of them looked to the door.  Rei let out a groan of frustration.  

"That dolt…" she muttered.  The door to her room slid open.  It was Reis disciple whom she had inherited from her grandfather, Yuuichirou.  He bowed respectfully to her, his eyes never really visible to anybody.  They were hidden by his bushy brown bangs.  However, ever since Reis grandfather had died, he quit his band and cut his hair, and started to shave more often.  Too Ami and Minako, he was barely recognizable.  

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Miss Rei, I have completed the sales of the charms you sent for me." He said solemnly and respectfully.  Ami and Minako were impressed.  Rei, however, seemed as cold as ever.

"Did you now?" she asked.  Yuuichirou nodded.  His goofy demeanor had seemed to completely diminish.  "All right then." Rei sighed as if she had been defeated.  "Go and cut some of those limbs from the tree out front.  If you don't, one or two will fall on some innocent people and they'll get hurt.  And watch out." She warned.  "There are some thorns, and maybe even a few bugs up there."

Yuuichirou nodded and closed the door.  Ami and Minako were completely dumbfounded.

"Rei, that wasn't Yuuichirou, was it?" Ami asked.  "He looked so…"

"Different, I know." Rei finished for her.  "He's been like that since Grandfather died.  The two were really close, you know.  Grandfather was like his own father.  It's so frustrating!  Yuuichirou's been doing everything now, he keeps asking for more and more work, and getting cleaning himself up more.  It's like he wants to take on the temple on his own." Rei fumed.

"Not on his ooown!" Minako sing-songed.  "He wants to stay with you forever and help you manage it!" the Senshi of Love chuckled, resting her two elbows on the small table in Reis room.  Minakos head was placed between her two hands.  "And I think you're just jealous.  Because you know that business has increased since Yuuichirou cleaned up his act.  And by business, I mean female customers!" she chuckled.

Rei narrowed her eyes at Minako.  "What do you know?"

"What's in your heart!" Minako said happily.  "Been able to read peoples hearts like books since I turned Eternal.  Not their minds, mind you." Minako chuckled at her own little pun.  "But their hearts.  They're two completely different things.  For instance…" Minako paused for a second, and then burst into a fit of giggles.  "I can tell you really do love Yuuichirou.  And that he has a great devoted love to you!"

Reis eyes widened, and she turned away, her nose in the air.  She humphed.  "I don't have _time _for such trivial things, Mina." Rei chewed on the inside corner of her mouth.  "But, I think you may have something about our Eternal forms.  I've been having more and more accurate predictions, lately.  What about you, Ami?" Rei asked to her friend, quickly changing the subject.

Ami, who had been silent most of the time, looked up from her small computer.  "I do believe our Eternal forms have changed us all drastically.  If I'm correct, then all of us Inner-Senshi have been developing our powers.  If my data and hypothesis is accurate, then you two, Makoto, myself included, have had several similar changes." 

"Like what?" Rei asked, dreading the answer.

"The first one," Ami began, "Is increased, almost total control of our element outside of Senshi form.  For instance, Rei, if I'm right, you have developed a form of pyrokinetics.  I myself have had increased my ability in hydrokinesis.  I'm not quite sure about Mako-chan." Ami pondered.  "She has either developed electrokinesis, since most of her attacks were based on lightning.  However, lately, with the development of her Oak Evolution, I've begun to wonder.  Not to mention, I've heard radio, TV, and Internet reports of the Jupiter Warrior, who has been watching over Tokyo.  I believe that is Makoto.  However, the reports say that she uses these new attacks, Flower Hurricane and Coconut Cyclone." Ami explained.  The Water Senshi typed something else into her small computer.

"Makoto is an enigma.  She…"

Ami was interrupted by the sound of the temple doors opening and closing.  Rei smiled, opening the door to her room.

"MAKO-CHAN!"

Makotos voice from across the hall could be heard.  "REI-CHAN!"

The tall brunette (though her hair was beginning to turn into a more reddish shade) entered the room with a plastic bag in her hand.  The Lightning Senshi smiled sheepishly.  

"Sorry I'm late." Makoto apologized  "I was making cookies for you guys, and I lost track of time." She explained.  

"I know _she_ won't mind." Rei glanced to the front door knowingly.  

"Rei-chan?" Makoto stared at Rei confused.  

Two seconds later the front door opened and slammed shut.  Usagi entered the room, her eyes blazing.  

"Usagi?" Makoto asked, placing her hand on her friends shoulder.  Usagi looked at Makoto, and her eyes instantly softened.  The rabbit took a deep breath and relaxed.  Makoto was surprised at how much Usagi had grown.  No longer had Usagi kept her head down while attempting to understand great concepts.  The new Usagi was slightly taller, even though Makoto was still the tallest.  Usagi stood poised and graceful, with her head held high.  'She looks, what was the word?  Regal.  That's it.' Makoto concluded.

Usagi calmly walked over the other side of the room and took a seat at the table.  The whole room stood amazed.  

"Em…Usagi, I made some cookies." Makoto said, walking to the center of the room and placing the lemon cookies she made in the middle of the table.  Usagi delicately reached over and took one.  She ate it in small bites.

"Forgive me, I was late." Usagi said softly, after she had finished her lemon cookie.  "Mamoru and I had an argument.  What did I miss?"

Makoto was stunned.  She sat down at the table as well.  She looked around Reis room.  All of the other Senshi, with the exception of Ami, who was typing on her computer, had their eyes wide open.  'Usagi, she sounds like a Mother.' Makoto thought.  The idea was pleasant to the Senshi of Jupiter, since she had not remembered her own mother.

"We were discussing changes." Minako finally said.  "You've changed a lot yourself, Usagi."

Usagis eyes turned dark.  A small frown crossed her beautiful face, and her fists clenched upon her lap.  Makoto looked at Usagi with concern.

"Usagi?" Rei asked.

"Mamoru said that too." Usagi said.  Her voice was deep.  It was full of loathing, self-hatred, and it sounded as if she was about to cry.

"He told me I was selfish.  He called me a selfish brat for leaving Tokyo to Rei and Makoto to take care of.  He said my place belonged here in Tokyo, by his side, as HIS Queen." Usagi turned away.  Placing her head in her hands as her body shook with sobs.  All of the girls surrounded their best friend and future queen, saying words of comfort, and telling her that Mamoru was a jerk anyway.

"You were too good for him, Usa." Rei comforted.

"He was always such an Ice Queen, anyway." Makoto added.

"I, I asked him," Usagi sobbed, "Whether or not he always thought of me in that way.  As property.  As second best to him.  And he…" Usagi sobbed harder, overcome with a fresh wave of tears.

"He said," Usagi mimicked scornfully, "Of course Usagi-chan.  I AM in College.  I'm also your future husband and King.  What, did you think you were better than me?"  

"That jerk!" Makoto shouted, pounding her fist on the table.  Her emerald eyes burned with unbridled fury, and her shoulders tensed up.  "You're the one who unfreezes everybody in the future!  You are the Queen!  You are the one who defeated Kunzite, Beryl, Wiseman, Mistress 9, Nehelenia, AND Galaxia!  Not that bastard!"

"Not to mention," Ami added, typing on her miniature computer, "That you have successfully healed and rehabilitated some of our most dangerous enemies.  Ail, Ann, Cooan, Beruche, Karaberas, Petz, Galaxia, not to mention the fact that if it weren't for you, we wouldn't be allied with the Outer Senshi, and the Starlights."

All of the other Senshi agreed.  One thought, however, was running through Makotos mind.  'Why didn't she mention the Amazons?' 

The Lightning Senshi quickly turned her thoughts back to her current situation.  Usagi was better now, wiping her face with a handkerchief that one of her friends must have given to her.

The whole group knew Usagi would be ok when she took another cookie from the center of the table.  The air instantly felt a lot lighter than before.  

"Usagi," Ami said calmly, "We were discussing the changes that all of us are going through since we all reached Eternal." 

Usagi blinked.  She gazed at each one of the Senshi.  A smile crept upon her red tear-streaked face.  

"Really?  You've all changed too?  Tell me!" she laughed.  Ami smiled.

"Usagi, we've all developed certain powers and abilities outside of our Senshi forms.  By this, I mean elemental abilities, and abilities of the body.  For instance, I believe that Rei here has developed pyrokinesis, and she has become more accurate in predictions and foresights, in other words, a more powerful clairvoyant.  Minako here has developed the ability to read the hearts of people, and the other one I have not determined yet, but I believe it has something to do with her rising popularity in New York." Ami explained.

"I think I can open their hearts." Minako explained.  "Not control people, just make them more susceptible to feelings." 

"I see." Ami nodded, typing in more data into her computer.  "Myself, I have developed a sense of hydrokinesis, and…" the Water Senshis cheeks flushed a darker shade of red, "Makoto has…"

"Wait!  What else was it?" Makoto asked.  "You said there were two.  Hydrokinesis and what?" Makoto rested her elbows on the table and propped up her face into her hands.

"Well, I can't be completely sure…" Ami said quietly, "But I think my IQ has increased at an extreme capacity.  My memory has become near excellent, and I can recall data in less than a second."  

"Ami, don't be so modest!" Minako giggled.  "You've become smarter!"  Ami blushed and turned back to her computer, typing out more things.

"So, why do you keep using your computer, Ami?" Rei asked.  The clairvoyant Senshi took a lemon cookie for herself.  

"Because it adds to routine, and makes her feel like she's still normal," Usagi whispered to herself.  She was looking at Amis' computer with her head tilted sideways, as if trying to recall a piece of information.  Finally, Usagi found it.  "I can relate." she stated.  Ami smiled warmly at Usagi in gratitude.

"Thank you, Usagi." Ami smiled warmly at Usagi in gratitude.  "Now, as for Makoto, I have not yet been able to determine her.  Her strength would have enhanced itself greatly, to Harukas' level, or greater.  But with my readings, and this is very odd, I must say, but it seems she would have developed TWO powers out of Senshi form.  I think that this relates to the fact that Jupiter is technically an outer planet, however she is part of the Inner-Senshi to keep the teams balanced.  But, according to my readings, she has developed electrokinesis.  The other power is from her recent confirmed attack, Oak Evolution.  I have heard of two other attacks on the internet about the Jupiter Warriors attacks, they are Flower Hurricane and Coconut Cyclone."

"That's the case." Makoto agreed.  "So, what about it?" she questioned.

"Well, I have been wondering if you have acquired the technique of geokinesis.  That means a green thumb type of ability.  I was wondering if you have the ability to make plants grow and flourish, or wilt and die depending on your will." Ami explained to the confused Lightning Senshi.

"I'm not sure." Makoto wondered.  "The thought never really crossed my mind."  

"I have the perfect plan!" Minako giggled manically.  The other girls looked at her.  They knew she was brewing one of her insane plans.  The Senshi of Love took a lemon cookie and stuffed it into her mouth.  Rei folded her arms impatiently.

"Well Minako, spit it out already!  What is it?"

"Alright, with this winter thing coming up, that means we have little time to get stronger for the future ahead of us!" the Senshi of Love said through a mouthful of cookie crumbs.  

"That means, we should go on a trip up to the mountains, so we can fully work on our new powers as a team!"

The other girls nodded in an agreement.  

"That is a good idea, Minako." Ami agreed.  Her face turned apologetic, as she continued.  "However, I will not be able to leave until the weekend.  I'm very busy, I have to attend several lectures, and give a few myself at Tokyo University."

"Yes, I still have to work out the income on the Temple." Rei added.  "And I have some more things to take care of myself.  And I'll have to hire an assistant for Chad while I'm away.  

"I'll ask one of my neighbors to watch my plants and get my mail while I'm gone." Makoto sighed.

 "I have to phone my agent and tell him I won't be back for a while." Minako said.  "It's more likely he'll arrange some auditions for me here, so I won't be able to go.  We can leave this weekend though."

"So there we go," Usagi stated.  "It's settled then!  We'll have a training trip in the mountains in one week.  Is that ok with everybody?"

Nobody disagreed.  Even if they wanted to, they wouldn't have said anything.  All of them were too proud of Usagi and her new take in leadership.  Their Queen was finally coming out of her shell. 

--- 

Makoto skated gracefully across the ice skating rink. She had to sew herself a new ice skating outfit, since she had long outgrew her old one. Makoto was indeed become a marvelous skater.

'The trick is,' Makoto remembered, as she leapt high into the air, 'Not to remember Miisha!' she spun into the air three times before landing back on the ice with her first foot, and then the next. She skated gracefully around the rink to recompose herself.

'It's almost like dancing.' Makoto pondered. 'Or martial arts.' She did an excellent figure eight, and then began to skate backwards.

'And it's a lot cheaper than buying more cooking ingredients.' She concluded.  Makoto began to skate forward again.  After a few more seconds, she leaped as high as she could manage, which was pretty high.  She began to descend back to the ground, falling softly.  

Makoto never really looked down when she jumped, since heights scared her, however leaping into the air for a few seconds to escape her troubles did not.  Makoto was skilled enough not to look directly down anyway.

"Time to come down, angel." A deep voice said.  Two strong hands grabbed her waist and brought her down, somewhat clumsily.  Makoto landed with a thud, since she hadn't expected to be caught.  She probably would have slipped, if it weren't for the person supporting her behind her.

Makoto regained her balance and whirled around breaking free of the persons grasp.

"What in the hell do you think you're…" Makoto was stopped mid sentence by the sight of her skating partner.  Her eyes narrowed.  He smiled as if he were about to laugh.

"Forgive me, I don't really skate much," he said lightly, brushing a strand of orange hair away from his face to reveal dark green eyes.   "However you, well, you sure are a fine skater, Miss Makoto."  Makoto looked horrified beyond all belief. 

"What are you doing back, Tigers Eye?" she managed to choke out.

---

Hey!  Sailor Leo here!  We have Tigers Dawn up and running!  Rest assured, my special (though small amount of) readers, I will be working on this.  

In the next chapter, we see a special deal that Tigers Eye had to make with the Senshi of Time.  And who is Reis new temple assistant?  And how will Makoto deal with the person who broke her heart?  Find out in the next chapter: 

**Hooray!  A Long Promised Dance!**

_You may go to the past under these conditions._

_I believe I owe you a dance._

_Oh Rei! You're new assistant has such adorable purple hair!_


	4. Chapter Three: Hooray! A Long Promised ...

Tigers Dawn By Sailor Leo 

**Chapter Three**: **Hooray! A Long Promised Dance!**

The mists of time and space are (or were, or will be, since the Fourth Dimension is odd like that) not something that every person gets to see. However, if one saw it, they would say that it resembles fog from a portable dry ice machine in a horror movie. No fog out of the ordinary, just the type that signals a horrible monster is about to appear in a movie. Well, unless one was deathly afraid of a tanned sailor suited warrior, there was no particular monster. This particular sailor suited warrior is (was, or will be, you know the drill) Sailor Pluto, the Senshi of Time. Her normal everyday duties of guarding the door of time and space never seem as long to her, because she affects the time around her. Her duties as the Time Guardian have lasted for thousands and millions of years, but because of her nifty time manipulating abilities, to her, it only seems as if it was a five-minute rest. Naturally, when her other duties arrive, it seems longer.

One of Sailor Plutos recent duties only just arrived, with a feline companion. This time, the young Princess was not with her cat advisor, Diana. Instead, the feline was particularly large, and orange with black stripes. Every so often, the young Princess would stop and scratch the tiger behind its ears, and whisper some encouraging words. 

The Senshi of Time propped herself against her large time key and wondered what her young highness was up to.

"Small Lady," she asked, "What are you doing with that tiger?"

The small Princess looked up at her long time guardian and smiled impishly as she knelt down beside the tiger. She let out a giggle.

"It's Tigers Eye, Puu. And I think he can help."

This sparked Sailor Plutos curiosity. She smiled gently at her friend.

"With what, Small Lady?"

"Mako-chan, she…" Chibi-Usa fumbled with her dress as she tried to find the right words. "I've been worried about her. Nobody's seen her for years, except for JunJun. And even then, JunJun, she says that, JunJun says…" Chibi-Usa frowned. The tiger opened its jaws and let out a Tigers sigh of dissatisfaction, showing all its teeth.

Sailor Pluto nodded in agreement, as she gazed into her Garnet Orb perched at the top of her Time Key. The image wasn't too good. In her orb, reddened by the rubylike glow, she saw Makoto. Her hair was cut short, and scrapes, bruises, and other images injuries marred her skin. She was in a deep rock chasm, and thunderclouds rolled ominously overhead. A lightning bolt stuck, and Makoto transformed into Sailor Jupiter. She jumped nimbly to the side, but she stumbled on what looked like a swollen ankle. Another lightning bolt struck, and the Senshi dodged again. More and more bolts descended, and Sailor Jupiter dodged each, but every time she came closer and closer to being struck, until finally, one hit her. The Senshi let out a cry of pain, as she fell to the ground, and lightning bolt after lightning bolt struck her body, shaking it with electric convulsions, until finally the poor girl lost consciousness and the lightning stopped.

"Do you see, Puu?" the Princess asked. "She's been like that for years, as long as I can remember, and each time she spends a longer amount of time away from us. I know Mako-chan is powerful, but she keeps hurting herself trying to get stronger. It's all that she believes in now, JunJun thinks that it's the only thing that's keeping her alive!"

"And yet if this keeps up," Pluto finished for her, "Then it will be her demise. I see what you mean."

Puu looked at Tigers Eye, and then back at her Garnet Orb, gazing at the altered timestream that would be. For about three minutes, there was silence as Pluto checked to see several possible outcomes to such a move. After a while, she placed her hand on her Garnet Orb and eyed Tigers Eye carefully.

"Small Lady, as always, there are several outcomes for one action. All of these outcomes I can see can either work out to save Sailor Jupiter once and for all, as well as many lives that were doomed before. I see many great things happening, if this works."

"And if he fails?" Chibi-Usa asked tentatively.

"Then Sailor Jupiter will die, causing a ripple in time, and indirectly leading to the destruction of many. Sailor Jupiter is going to save a lot of people, Chibi-Usa. And these people, in their own way, will save a lot of people. And those people, well, you understand. However, in her current state, Sailor Jupiter will not survive much longer. He'll have to work hard, and it won't be easy. However, if he can travel back, and show Makoto that there is more in life to believe in than her Senshi duties, then many lives, and lives to come, will be affected by this in a positive way."

Tigers Eye cocked his head sideways, as he tried to comprehend this. Chibi-Usa patted Tigers Eye on his back in a comforting way. 

"We have to try, right?" Chibi-Usa asked her best friend. Her Guardian nodded. "I can get my Mom to turn him back into…"

Sailor Pluto laughed, and raised her time key, poking the Princess with it playfully. Chibi-Usa furrowed her brown in confusion. The mists engulfed The Senshi of Time, and all that Chibi-Usa and Tigers Eye could see was the Time Key, as it jabbed the Princess in the neck. She reached her hands to her throat, and touched the necklace around her. She pulled out her own time key, and as well as her own shard of the Ginzuishou laced onto the same silver chain.

"Puu," the girl looked down at her fragment. She seemed to grow smaller, as she realized what her Guardian wanted her to do. "I can't, I mean, it's only a fragment, and I don't have enough power," The Princess trailed off. The mists moved away to reveal her Guardian, propped up on her Time Key. A warm and encouraging look filled her ruby eyes.

"Small Lady, you must not forget that you are the daughter of Queen Serenity, and the heir to NeoTokyo, and that if you believe in yourself, then you can do it." The older Senshi explained. Chibi-Usa nodded in acceptance.

"What do I have to do?" 

"Hold your fragment close to your heart, and envision your heart, soul, and essence being poured into it. Believe in yourself, your Mother, and the powers of the moon, and you will have the power to turn this tiger back into a human." She instructed. Her pupil closed her eyes and did as she was told. 

The dull gray mists of time seemed to dissipate as the young Senshi became enveloped in a bright light. Her feet rose off the ground (if there was ground in the fourth dimension) and her hair began to rise with her, flowing around her in all directions, being moved by invisible winds of power. She hovered in the air for a few seconds, and then the tiger next to her began to levitate directly in front of her, eye to eye. The felines whiskers twitched, showing a small amount of fear from him. The Princess's eyes opened. Her eyes blazed a bright aqua blue, matching the eyes of her mother.

Tigers Eye felt deep warmth from inside his chest, and it spread out to his newly formed fingers and toes. He was in his circus outfit, the last thing he wore before he was transformed into a tiger. His forest green eyes blinked.

"I…" he coughed a little bit. He had not spoken with a human tongue in so long. "I thank you, Princess, and Sailor Pluto."

"Now, Tigers Eye, you may go to the past under these conditions." Sailor Pluto carried on. "There are five, and you must remember these, they are very important. Should you forget any, you will be sent back to Elysion as a tiger. Time travel is something no human has done, with the exception of the Senshi. So, number one, you may not reveal to any normal human your true identity, with the exception of the Senshi. Number two, if you have forgotten; you are a human now, with human dreams. It means you do not have a lot of the powers you once had before, but you look human, you will blend in with 

humans, and you will stay human, and you will not try to change that."

"Number three," Chibi-Usa continued, from behind him. He turned around Chibi-Usa looked normal now, except for small trickles of sweat on her forehead and heavier breathing. "You must not tell anybody anything you have seen in the Elysion Pond. Number four; you are not to repeat anything said here in the fourth dimension. And number five is the most important. You must not ever forget why you are being sent back to Earth. Don't think you were sent back to start a successful business, or fool around with some young girl. You know why you're going back, so don't forget it." The young Princess folded her arms over her chest, and stated firmly. "Is that understood, Tiger?" she asked him, while renaming him back to his original name from the Silver Millennium.

"I do." Tiger bowed. "I can't reveal my identity, I'm a human and I can't change it, I can't tell anybody the visions in the pond, I can't tell anybody this conversation took place, and I am on Earth for one reason, and one reason only."

"And do you know that reason, Tiger?" Sailor Pluto asked, as she gestured to the door. The door of time opened slowly. Tiger looked down, and realized he was slowly disappearing. But he was not afraid.

"My reason for being on earth is for Princess Makoto." He said quietly before he disappeared into the mist. A second later, he found himself in an ice skating rink. His clothes had changed to more earthy appearances. 

He was wearing black jeans with black steel-toed worker boots. He was in a clean white tee shirt, and draped in a denim jacket. He felt a heavy weight in his jacket pocket, and was delighted to find a wallet filled with earth currency, as well as an odd piece of plastic that resembled a credit card, but it had the name "Crystal Moon Credit Union" on it. It was bordered with major credit card labels on it. Tiger would have bet his hair that the card would be accepted anywhere. Much to his joy, nothing had happened to his long orange hair, but placed atop of it was a pair of expensive sunglasses. Tiger glanced at the familiar girl ice-skating vigorously. He approached a desk behind him, and asked to rent a pair of ice skates. The clerk obliged, and Tiger found a place to lean against as he took off his boots and replaced them with ice skates.

And then he clumsily skated off towards his reason for being human.

---

"Answer me!" Makotos voice raised an octave. Tiger smiled, and skated near the edge of the rink. He leaned back on one of the poles that were placed to support beginner skaters in the rink, and smiled coolly..

Makoto skated closer to him, her eyes boring into his own, looking for a hint of malice or evil intentions. Her hands were planted firmly on her hips. Tiger stuffed his hands into his front denim pockets. He leaned forward, closer to her face, an annoying smirk played upon his face. Makoto didn't move. Tiger leaned closer. Makoto still didn't move. Her eyes just narrowed in defiance. Tiger leaned even closer to where their noses were almost touching. He could see her nostrils flaring, and feel her deep angry breaths. The next thing happened so fast that his head spun. One second Tiger was planting a quick good-humored light kiss on Makotos nose, the next second he was on his butt on the ice seeing stars with a throbbing jaw.

"Ow! That's a mean right hook you got there." Tiger stated obviously, massaging the bruise on his jaw. Makoto was wiping her nose furiously with the back of her wrist. "What's your problem?" he asked.

Makotos eyes blazed with the intensity of a thousand suns. She leapt over Tiger, off of the ice, and onto the normal ground. Makoto kicked off of her ice skates and grabbed her foe by the back of his jacket, pulling him over the barrier that separated the ice and the normal ground. She grabbed the front of his shirt roughly, pulled him up to his feet, and slammed him against a wall, which he verbally protested against. She held him in place with her hand holding him between the wall and herself. Makotos other hand was pulled back into a fist.

"Hey, hey! If you want it rough, that's fine with me, but we could at least do this somewhere more private!" Tiger joked. Makoto was not amused, and her teeth clenched.

"I'm not in the mood for games Tigers Eye! I wanna know who you're working for now, what you're doing here, where you plan on going with your little act, when you'll be leaving, why you have the STUPIDITY to pull something like that, and how you even got here!"

"And I win a brand new car I get all of them right?"

"Don't make me hurt you again."

"All right! All right!" Tiger held up his hands to show his submissiveness. "First of all, you can call me Tiger now. And I'm not working for anybody, ok?"

Makoto gritted her teeth, and her fist started shaking. More force was pressed onto Tigers sternum and he let out a nervous chuckle. 

"Answer the rest. Why are you here?" she pressed on. Tiger sighed. He didn't like what he was about to do, even if it was to Makoto.

"Fine," he sighed, defeated. His eyes went from a joking to a more sincere look. "I came back to say that I'm sorry for leaving you."

Makotos eyes became glassy all of a sudden. Her mouth moved, as if she was trying to say something, but the words seemed to die in her throat. Her fist stopped shaking, and dropped to her side. Tiger took the hand that Makoto had placed on his chest and held it in both of his hands, as he brought it up to his lips and let his lips brush against her fingertips. 

"It's one of the only things I regret. Dancing with you is one of the only memories that stayed with me, and I came back to say I'm sorry for not coming for you sooner, and making you wait out in the rain like that. I never got a chance to say that." 

Makotos heart started beating a mile a minute. She felt all of her strength leave her body in a mere second as memories flooded her head. In her mind, she was waiting outside in the cold rain, each raindrop falling onto her skin. She could feel every fiber of her wet dress clinging to her skin And the feel of her heart slowly falling apart, piece by piece as each drop of rain landed overcame her again. Makoto suddenly became very cold. A shiver ran down her spine, and goosebumps rose on the back of her neck. 

"I don't understand," Makoto breathed out softly. She pulled her hand back from Tigers grasp, and wrapped her arms around her body in an attempt to warm herself from her memories. 

"I believe I owe you a dance, Ma-chan." He said softly. She took a step back. Tiger reached out towards her, and she stepped back again, holding herself as if she had been shot. Her eyes were glazed, and filled with painful memories. A pang of regret hit his heart. Her lips were still moving, as she was still attempting to say something. His fingertips barely touched her cheek when her eyes came back into focus. "Ma-chan, I," Her lips pulled back into a snarl as she knocked his hand back roughly.

"Don't call me that! You owe me a lot more than that, you creep!" she snapped at him. "Do you have any idea how long I waited for you? And you just betrayed me, like that. Didn't care whether I lived or died by that Lemur! I can't trust anybody anymore, because every time I try to get close to somebody, I remember," sparks began hop around her, crackling with energy. 

"Ma-chan!" Tiger panicked "What do you want me to do?"

"Stop calling me that!" she spat "If you want to make me happy, find a way to launch yourself into the sun!" was the Lightning Senshis bitter reply. 

"Wrong answer!" Tiger came back in a laughing voice as he recomposed himself. He stood up straight, pulled his shades over his eyes, and moved aside a strand of hair from his face. "You're going to let me take you to the Crown Fruit Parlor, and make sure I don't go crazy and try to steal peoples dream mirrors, or star seeds, or whatever it is that can be harvested from people these days."

The muscles below Makotos right eye twitched. The lightning crackles weren't as big anymore. Tiger did have a good point. He didn't seem to be evil, but she couldn't tell, not yet. For all she knew, it could be another trap. But it was better to keep an eye on him rather than turn him loose on the city. She looked down at her current attire, and realized that she couldn't go in her ice skating suit. She would look rather ridiculous.

"Fine." She stated, making her way to the changing room. "I'm going to go get changed. If you move from that spot, then I will know that you are a liar, and I will hunt you down and beat you to a pulp and then zap you into deep space. Is that understood, furball?"

"Wouldn't you be more at ease if I came with you into the locker room, so you'd be sure that I wouldn't run off?" Tiger teased with a mischievous grin. Makotos eye twitched again as she threw her ice skates back at his chest, hard. He caught them with a grunt as he took a step back from the force of the throw. "You need to control your strength, Ma-chan!" he called out to her as she walked into the womens locker rooms. She glared daggers at him. He only winked at her devilishly. 

As soon as Makoto rounded the corner, she took a deep cleansing breath. A light smile crossed her features.

---

It was a slightly breezy and pleasant afternoon. Yuuichirou had long ago cut off the dangling branches, so it was finally safe to sit on the concrete steps that led up to the temple. Because of Yuuichirous recent surge in popularity, all of the love charms had been sold. Because of this, Rei had enlisted the help of Ami, Minako, and Usagi to make some more love charms. It was also a chance to teach their new temple aide the ropes. She was a small girl, and she looked to be only ten years old. She was placed in Yuuichirous lap as the older aide showed her how to loop the beads and tie the strings properly. 

"You see, you loop it like this, and then you add the bead." He explained to the small girl. She looked up at him and nodded, her eyes were sparkling with a secret happiness, and a small smile was on her face. 

And Rei watched on, realizing her own piece of string had missed the loop several times. Minako giggled, and whispered something to Ami and Usagi. Usagi giggled, and Ami blushed, and shook her head. Rei heard them, and turned around. She sent a fiery hot glare at the three, from which they quickly turned away and looked innocent. The air was tense for another few minutes, the silence only filled with chirping birds and Yuuichirou giving the girl instructions.

"How much more do we have to make?" Usagi complained. Minako held up a charm and winked.

"This is the last one, after Rei finishes the charm she's been working on for five minutes!" she chuckled. Reis face turned a light crimson, and she sent a fresh new glare at Minako.

"Quality over quantity." 

"Your new aide has made more than you!" Ami pointed out. "What's her name?"

"My name," the girl answered for Rei, "Is Dana."

"Are you staying at the temple with Yuuichirou when we go away?" asked Minako. Dana nodded, as she finished her last charm, and rested in Yuuichirous lap. Usagi placed her last charm in the bag of finished charms and walked over next to Yuuichirou and Dana. She ruffled Dana's feathery soft hair, and laughed.

"Oh Rei! You're new assistant has such adorable purple hair!"

Just as Dana was about to reply, a soft ring was heard. Usagi reached inside of her jeans pocket and looked at her ringing cell phone.

"The Caller ID says that it's Unazuki." Usagi announced. Ami, Rei, and Minako looked on curiously as Usagi answered the phone. "Unazuki, hey! How are you?" Usagis face fell as the voice on the other end spoke. Usagis voice suddenly changed, and turned more stoic. "She is?"…."Are you sure?"….."Ok, we'll be right over." Usagi pressed a button to turn off the phone. She turned to the others.

"Unazuki-san says that Makotos sitting at the Crown Fruit Parlor, with that guy who danced with her at that college dance." She said vaguely, not wanting to let Yuuichirou or Dana in on it. The three girls looked at Usagi in disbelief. A second later, Usagi clarified their fears. 

"And Makoto doesn't look too comfortable."

---

Hey! Sailor Leo here! Sorry about the long wait, if you're even interested at all. So, what will Tigers Eye, ahem, _Tiger, _do to prove that he doesn't want to hurt anybody? And how is the Sailor Jupiter in the future faring? None too good, it looks like. And what exactly is Dawuhn planning to do at the Cherryhill Temple? All this and more will be revealed in the next chapter: 

**Crash! Dawuhns Dilemma!**

_You have to focus on your duty JunJun! Nothing else matters! Not even your own life!_

_But Ma-chan, I have nowhere else to stay!_

_Why are you hesitating Sister?_


	5. Chapter Four: Crash! Dawuhns Dilemma!

Tigers Dawn by Sailor Leo

**Chapter Four:  Crash! Dawuhns Dilemma!**

Another lightning bolt hit the ground as the girl with the odd green hair narrowly jumped out of the way to dodge it.  Her hair seemed to be divided into three balls, one on each side of her head and one high above her.  They were all supported by what appeared to be a tree root.  Her training outfit was torn and ripped in several places.  It looked something like that of her "torturer" though it was somewhat simpler, without any extra frills or wings.

"Makoto-sensei, please, you have to listen!" the girl with the odd hair cried out.  

"That's not my name!  Makoto was given to me by birth.  This is not my destiny.  I am Sailor Jupiter, whom I'm destined to be!" 

The cries of the smaller girl were not heeded as she dodged another lightning bolt.  She wasn't able to leap out of the way in time, as several thousand bolts of electricity shot up through her ankle.  The girl stumbled, and fell onto the forest-covered ground.  Another lightning bolt hit one of the numerous trees, and a small fire began.  

"You haven't come in for your training." A low voice rumbled from a throat that hadn't spoken to another being for ages.  The owner of the voice became more visible as the fire spread.  Her normally green eyes looked radiant in the firelight, and her hair looked as though it was one with the fire.  "How can you expect to protect the family if you are not strong enough to protect yourself, JunJun?"  Sailor Jupiter asked calmly.

"Sensei, the Moon family, they can protect themselves!  They have the Ginzuishou!  We're supposed to serve them!  Please, Sensei, they want you to come back!" the one know identified as JunJun spoke.  

"My duty is to protect them, and train the one who will take my place.  You are making it impossible to do my duty." The Senshi replied back.  "You haven't returned for over a month.  How can you protect the future Queen if you are weak?"

"Makoto!  You're going to die out here!" JunJun protested.  "Please, come back!  We care about yo.." JunJun's cries were cut short as Jupiter raised her hand against the smaller girl.  The younger Senshi went sailing back, missing several trees, but finally hitting one.  She hit it with a dull thud.  Several leaves and branches were knocked loose from the force of impact.  

Sailor Jupiter's shadow loomed over JunJun.  The younger girl could fully see her Masters physical state.  Her fuku was more red than white, and her Sailor Wings were now a dull skeleton, like that of a demons wings.  Her chest was heaving with exhaustion, and her eyes were bloodshot.  Cuts and bruises were strewn about her face.  All in all, she looked like hell.

"The responsibility of the Moon is to keep peace and harmony throughout the galaxy.  The responsibility of Mars is to foresee the war that is to come, the same as the responsibility of Mercury is to plan the strategy, the same as Venus is to attempt negotiations with the enemy.  And it's Saturn's duty to make sure the dead do not rise, the same as it's Uranus's duty to make sure enemies do not arrive by land, the same as it's Neptune's duty to make sure nobody invades by sea, the same as it's Pluto's duty to ensure that none arrive through the gates of time. If they're breached, it's our job to protect the Royal Family.  We're the ones who have to fight.  Strategy, spirit, mental…none of it matters if you have no power to back it up!  It's not the Royal Family's fault if they don't understand that, but they have to understand that it's my duty, and they can't keep me from it." Sailor Jupiter finished her speech in her usual even tone, just as rain began to fall upon the Senshi and the growing fire.  She turned, and began to walk off.  A faint cry from JunJun's lips stopped her trek.

"It's not always about fighting." The younger Senshi tried to explain.  "They don't just use their powers for war.  Mars gives spiritual guidance to confused people, and Venus helps everybody understand their heart, and Mercury uses her powers so they help to cure the sick, and…"

"OUR POWER IS FIGHTING AND STRENGTH!" Sailor Jupiter yelled over her shoulder.  She turned ahead, facing away JunJun.  Her student could see her shoulders heaving.  "This cannot be used for peace, don't you understand?" Jupiter said again in a more ragged tone.  "Our duty is to fight!  You have to focus on your duty JunJun! Nothing else matters! Not even your own life!"

"Usagi-sama wants you to live!" JunJun shouted.  Jupiter didn't say anything.  A large tree root underneath JunJun began to twitch.  It slowly wrapped itself around her ankles, and crept up around her waist.  The young Senshi was rendered immobile.  The tree uprooted itself, and began to carry JunJun away.

"Do not return until you can understand your duty." Sailor Jupiter said in a faint whisper.  JunJun heard these words, but could not say anything to reason with her Master.  She wouldn't listen to any rational thought.  Sailor Jupiter was slowly dying, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Once JunJun was carried by Makotos tree out of sight, the Senshi collapsed.  Her breathing became heavier, and her tears overflowed out of her blood-tainted eyes.  More images began to flood her mind again.  But the thing that disturbed Makoto was these images were those that she remembered the first time.  But she knew she had remembered them before.  

"Tiger…" she whispered faintly just before her body gave out, and she collapsed.  The rain clouds drifted away, and the sun finally filtered through the thick forest leaves on the bruised and battered Makoto.

---

"Ma-chan!  Want a soda?" Tiger asked the brunette sitting across from him in the Crown Parlor booth.  The annoyed Senshi of Lightning twitched.

"For all I know it's poison." She said.

"No, look, I'll order it."  Tiger turned to the redheaded waitress.  "Miss, I'll have two sodas."

"Anything else?" the cheery waitress asked writing it down on her notepad.  Tiger shook his head.  "OK, I'll be here when you change your mind." She said, sheathing her clipboard in her apron.  She turned and left, leaving the two to talk.

"Ok, I am NOT paying for this." Makoto said outright.  "This is your idea, so you're just going to have to wash the dishes yourself."

"Ahh, but Ma-chan" he playfully whined.  "I.." his speech was cut off as the napkin container was thrown at him.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" She said louder than was necessary.  Several people from the booths around them turned to stare for a few moments, and then they went back to their own business.

"Makoto." He sighed.  She didn't say anything, so he continued; "Makoto, I have just enough to pay for it.  And I got the money through legitimate means too!  See?"  

With one fluid motion, Tiger produced his wallet from his jeans pocket and tossed it to Makoto.  The brunette caught it with one hand and flipped it open.  She looked down at the wallet and began flipping through it.  Tiger could not read her reaction, as her bangs hooded her downcast eyes, but he could tell he was in the clear.  At least, he could tell he was in the clear until he noticed the small static electricity bolts emitting from her head.  

"Ma-cha…Makoto?  Is something wrong?"

The wallet hit his face with force and fell into his lap.  Tiger laughed nervously as he picked it up and checked over it himself.  Then he noticed something.  His Crystal Moon Credit Union card was gone.  'Did I drop it?' he wondered to himself.  

Tiger looked up from his wallet and noticed a silver flash in Makoto's hand.  Upon closer inspection, he realized that it was his card.  

"Look, it's perfectly legal and everything, and it's not a trick!" he explained tiredly.  His tone matched one of a boy explaining the reasons that he shaved the family dog.  Makoto's eyes flashed as she held it closer to his face, her thumbnail tapping against it.

And then Tiger realized it.  No wonder she looked so upset.  The name on the credit card read "Tiger I. Kino". He slowly raised his eyes to the seething Makoto.  If looks could kill, he would already be having a paramedic yell "CLEAR!"

He jumped as the sound of thunder rumbling outside startled him.  

"You have better have a good explanation for it.  Is that your plan?  Do you think you can just go around and put my and my parents name on a card and buy whatever sick thing you want and tack the bill on me?" she asked evenly.  A babbling Tiger could not find the words to try to explain the sick joke that Pluto and his Princess had played on him.  Thunder roared even louder outside, and some of the patrons glanced fearfully out the window, wondering if they should go home and beat the storm.  Sadly, Tiger did not have that option.

"I didn't even use it yet!  You can see for yourself!  Ma-chan, I…" Tigers frantic explanations were interrupted as a lightning bolt hit the sidewalk outside, barely missing a frightened pedestrian.  

"I couldn't think of any other name!  For the love of the Moon, I've never had a last name!  You were the only person I could think of!  I swear I never did any intent, please you have to believe me!" he said quickly, praying for his life.  He was going to die.  Sailor Jupiter would soon be doomed, and it would all be because of the Princess and Pluto's sick sense of humor.  The thunder outside died down, and Tiger finally braced himself to look up at Makoto.

She was leaning back against her side of the booth, with her arms folded across her chest.  Her vivid green eyes looked at him intensely.  Tiger sighed.  

"Alright.  Talk.  Tell me what you're doing here.  And if I hear any of your damn lies, so help me, I'll fry you." The Thunder Senshi said evenly, though somewhat forcefully.

"Thank you!  Thank you Makoto-sama!  Really, I,"

"Talk." Makoto barked at him.  Tiger flinched.

"Ok.  The truth is….I don't know." Tiger lied.  "I just found myself here yesterday.  I didn't want to do anything bad.  I wanted to live a normal life, so I got a credit card, and I could remember your name, because I never remembered having a last name.  I stayed at a hotel last time, but…but…"

Makoto raised an eyebrow.  

"But what?"

"I didn't have anywhere to live, and I don't know how to live in a human world!  I'm a delinquent, Makoto!  Well, I was, anyway.  I really came to find you because…because…" Tiger's eyes dashed around the room, hoping to find an explanation.  He could see his own nervous reflection in the window next to him.  Then an idea popped into his head.

"Because, you're the only person who ever cared for me, and I need you to make sure that some bad guy isn't going to make me his evil pawn to attack you or your friends!  I LIKE having a soul and dreaming and being able to do what I want." He babbled.  Makoto didn't show any signs of doubting him.  However, she didn't show any signs of believing him, either.    

An overbearing silence followed, broken only by the cheery redheaded waitress bringing their drinks.  Tiger took his, but Makoto only stared at him, as if the way he drunk his Coca-Cola would determine his credibility.

"So, you figured that since I was the only who was stupid enough to wait for you, then I was the perfect person for you to leech off of again?  Is that it?" she asked slowly.

"I don't want to leech off of anyone!  I have a little money!" Tiger explained to her.  "I just want to learn to live right!  You're the only one I know who can teach me, besides Sailor Moon, but I don't think that there's enough room for me.  Fish Eye said that Chibi-Usa had to live in an attic, and…"

Makoto finally took a sip of her soda.  This eased Tiger somewhat.  

"Are Fish Eye and Hawk Eye here?" asked Makoto.  Tiger shook his head no.  

"I only remember what he told me when we were still…alive.  But, I'm sure you can spare some room for me, and you can teach me how to live in a human world."

"Wait, wait, wait," Makoto interrupted again.  Her fists were on the table balled up in stress.  "Are you saying that you want to move in with me?"

"Yes, Ma-cha…Makoto.  I haven't been able to find an apartment anywhere and I can't get a job if I don't have and address!  I don't know how long the credit card will last, that's why I already put your address on there."

The frustrated Senshi put her face in her palms.  This was all so crazy!  There were so many things wrong about Tiger that she couldn't process them all in her mind at once. 

"You, you can't stay." She told him.  Her mind was so full of thoughts, on so many memories, she was sure that she couldn't think straight.

"But Ma-chan!  I have nowhere else to stay!" he pleaded.  He could see her eyebrow twitch, though her eyes were still buried in her palms.

"I said no!  I'll be leaving on a trip soon, and I don't want you to stay and mess up the place, not only that, but I don't know what kind of things you can do to the place where I live.  Not to mention the fact that I have some really gossipy neighbors and it can totally ruin my reputation!" she said to him.

"Those are all very good points." Tiger agreed. "But will happen if you don't let me in?  You'll be stuck with all of my credit card bills and all of my mail, and then some evil monster will kidnap me and make his or her minion again, and I'll be forced to use my good looks for really bad things, and lots of people will get hurt.  And even if I'm not brainwashed again, I'll be forced into a life of crime, because it's all I know!" The former member of the Amazon Trio said offhandedly, as if the whole matter was a big deal to him.

Makoto grabbed him by his tee-shirt collar and pulled him in close so her lips were almost touching his ear.

"Maybe I can drag you outside and kill you then, and I wouldn't have to worry about any of that at all." She whispered.  Her grip on him slackened, and he slunk back into his seat.  Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead.

'She wasn't this difficult and stubborn when she actually liked me.' He mused.  'I guess I have myself to blame.  To think that she'll be worse if I don't do something.'

"Is that what your Princess would want?" Tiger had produced his trump card.  If this wouldn't work, then he didn't know what would.  IF Makoto didn't kill him first, that is.

"You leave Usa-chan out of this." She said in a low voice.  The sound of the café doorbells could be heard.  They rang cheerfully as four girls walked in, looking around.

"Too late.  She's already here," Tiger sing-songed playfully.  On the inside he was trembling.  Either they were all going to kill him or they were going to be his lifesavers.  At this point in time, he didn't know which one.

Makoto glanced behind her and her face paled.  Over at the counter, she glanced at the redheaded waitress, who gave her a thumbs up.  "Thanks a lot Unazaki," she muttered, regarding the redheaded waitress.  She wished the other Senshi would've come before she was faced with this dilemma.  If there was one thing she hated, it was asking for help in situations like these.  

She stood up to greet her friends.  She could hear Tiger stand up as well. Makoto clenched her jaw.  As much as she respected her fellow Senshi, she really wanted to handle this situation herself.  The last think Makoto needed was for Sailor Moon to wave her magic wand and all of her troubles gone.  

Makoto grabbed Tiger by the wrist and began to drag him out of the small diner.  She didn't want to have a confrontation, and she didn't want to lie to her fellow Senshi either.  Makoto didn't know what she would do, but she knew she had to get away from there.

"Mako-chan…" Usagi asked Makoto as the Lightning Senshi rushed by.  Makoto threw an apologetic glance at her leader.

"Sorry Usagi, I was interviewing a potential roommate, isn't she cute?  Then I remembered I left something on the stove, talk to you later, call me!" the tallest girl said quickly as she rushed past the other four Senshi.  Hopefully none of them had a chance to look at Tiger close enough.  He could pass for a girl, on first glance.  That's what Makoto hoped, anyway.

Makoto kept walking rapidly towards the direction of her apartment, while keeping an iron grip on Tiger.  She didn't plan to go there, but she had to be in the general direction in case the other Senshi were looking after her.  She chanced a look over her shoulder.  She could see a frazzled Tiger panting, but she didn't see any of the Senshi looking out the diner windows or doors.  This wasn't a big surprise, seeing as how they were now several blocks away from the Crown Fruit Parlor, and it was getting farther and farther by the insane speeds she was going.

"MA-CHAN LOOK OUT!" Tiger called to Makoto.  She was snapped out of her cloud of thought and turned her head to the direction in front of her.  Makoto didn't have time to register what it was that was approaching her at such speeds, but seconds later, she did know of all the pretty colors that could exist.  Tiger was able to catch Makoto as the force knocked her backwards.  

"Ma-chan…Ma-chan, are you alright?" Tiger shook Makoto's limp form.  A large red bruise formed on her forehead.  He checked her wrist, and felt a pulse.  'At least she's alive.' He thought.  'Maybe it's just a concussion.  But I don't know where a Doctors is."  Tiger looked around.  Thankfully, there weren't too many people out in the city.  Then, he saw a small green thing on the sidewalk.  He picked it up and opened it.  He could see Makoto's picture.

'It's her wallet.  It must have fallen out when she hit that light post.' He thought.  Tiger looked around in it, until he found what he was looking for.  He produced a small card.  

"Property of Makoto Kino.  If found, please return to…"   

**---**

In the halls of the Cherry Hill Temple, the feet of a small child were padding softly across the lush floor.  Quivering hands reached the handle for one of the sliding doors and moved it across, granting her access.  

The storeroom had only one small slit of a window, which had shown through casting a small square of light on the dusty floor.  The room smelled of old yellow papers and must.  She could see that the light was fading fast.  Dusk was approaching.  Dawuhn had to work fast if she wanted to go with the plan.  She made her way to the box that was placed nearest to the fading light and opened it.

Hundreds of charms that were hand crafted with love and care by the priestess and her friends.  Some of the bells gave off a shining light, reflected on the little sunlight left pouring from the window.  Dawuhn's hand hovered over the charms.  Dark energy emanated from her fingertips.

A face flashed into her mind.  She could feel warm arms and joyous laughing inside her mind.  Dawuhn's eyes widened and her hands fell to her lap.

'They were so kind.  Maybe we don't have to do this.' She reasoned with herself.

"Why are you hesitating Sister?" a low voice called out.  Dawuhn glanced behind her to see her twin.  Nawuhd leaned against the wall under the fading light, with his arms folded over his chest.

"I can't seem to summon up the energy.  These love charms are strong." Dawuhn lied.  Nawuhd stepped over towards the box and looked in at them.  His face fell to a frown.  

"They don't seem to have any aura to me." 

"Then my power must be fading.  I'm sorry brother, I waited to long.  The priestess and her friends, it took me forever to get away from them." Dawuhn explained, hoping that her brother would not notice her weakness.

"Then I'll do it when the night has finally come.  I've been resting, don't worry.  I can accomplish this." Nawuhd said in a low voice.  

"Nawuhd…" Dawuhn began.  Her brother cut her off.  

"Sis, when we charge up these love charms, it'll taint them with negative energy.  These love charms will corrupt all the negative energy, creating even more and more negativity, which will flow into our Mothers last power.  Sis, we'll be able to access this power to destroy the Senshi.  We can kill them for murdering our wonderful Mother.  And then we'll kill the Prince for murdering us and our big sister."

Dawuhn winced as the last lights of day began to fade.  

"You should leave.  The sun is gone.  I'll take care of this, Sis.  Don't worry." Nawuhd said to his sister, not looking up from the box of charms that were slowly glowing a brighter and brighter red. Dawuhn looked down at her feet, and through her purple locks she could see her brother's maniacal grin that looked so unnatural on a child.

'But they were so kind…' Dawuhn thought to herself as she slowly faded away.  Nawuhd kept his hand over the charms, as they glowed a brighter and brighter red.  The moonlight reflected off of his blood red hair.

"Mom…Dawuhn…Big Sis…I won't fail you."

---

Hiya!  Sailor Leo here!  It's starting to get good, hm?  Well, I'll try to update more.  Please forgive me.  Hey, anyone ever thought about what happened when Usagi left Mamoru?  I bet something weird is going on in the future.  And Makoto in the present isn't doing too well, maybe good ol' Tiger can help her.  And what are the Senshi going to do about anything?  More will be in the next chapter:  

**Wow!  A Mysterious Constellation!**

_"This red star has faded out.  Perhaps this brighter star shall last longer."_

_"It's my apartment, so I choose the sleeping arrangements!"_

_"My God, Ami, Mina…you were only there last week!"_


End file.
